notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment are supporting tools that can help players in heists. There are currently 6 equipment items that can be deployed by holding the "G" button. Each heister can only hold 1 equipment in their class. All Equipment has no detection risk, meaning they won't increase or decrease the user's current detection. These equipment tools are: ECM Jammer The ECM Jammer is an equipment tool used mostly for stealth runs. Appearance The ECM Jammer has a base with green and red lights, it also has a little turning knob on the side. On top of the base are 4 poles with yellow connection parts on the bottom. Use The ECM Jammer has 1 primary use, to delay phone calls by guards or civilians. Whenever heisters get noticed by guards or civilians, they'll call the police. If the player is quick they can shout at them to stop or kill them. With the ECM Jammer, players can delay the call to get to the caller quickly. ECM Jammers can also delay pagers with ECM Specialist aced. They will know when the ECM Jammer is delaying by beeping sounds. With skills, the ECM Jammer can be improved. The ECM Jammer also has another use unlocked by a skill called Feedback. Feedback is only useable after the Jamming period has ended. Feedback makes enemies start to panic which has an effect on them (except for guards and civilians). It can also be used to open an ATM machine, and with ECM Overdrive aced, open electronic doors that would otherwise need a keycard. Note that both of these consumes the ECM Jammer. ECM Jammer Skills Known bugs and errors *In the ECM Overdrive basic description, ECM is spelt as EMC. *For first timers, ECM Feedback will not work Sentry Gun The Sentry Gun is an offense equipment used for assistance in loud heists. Appearance The Sentry Gun has 4 legs, each being the same, with 4 big support lines acting as feet, with a connector connecting the top part and the bottom part. There's also another connector which connects all the legs together. The sentry is equipped with a gun that resembles a P90, and there is a green and a red box near the gun that is probably used for storing ammo. There's also a screen on the gun to display the ammo of the Sentry Gun. Use The Sentry Gun is used for holding out an area with a consistent damage dealer to all attacking enemies. The Sentry gun is a reliable choice for this reason as its consistent damage and high ammo deposit helps a lot. The Sentry Gun also has another ammo type called Armor Piercing which pierces the armor of the enemy making it useful against dozers, Although it has some downsides which can make it hard to use alone so it's best paired up with a regular bullets version of the sentry. With the Jack of All Trades skill, heisters can even use Trip Mines and Sentries together. Sentry Gun Skills Trivia * The Sentry Gun was once the best equipment to use for loud missions, as it could kill entire units within seconds (no matter the enemies). It has since been nerfed in update 2.4.3. in which the damage output was reduced, and the Sentry Mayhem skill was also nerfed (it used to two-three shot dozers and couldn't die). Trip Mine Trip mines are an offensive defense tool, aiding in splash damage to enemies. Appearance The trip mine is an explosive charge which only activates when it senses an enemy in the infrared line sensor. The trip mine also has a caution sign on it. It has 2 metal bands to secure it. Use The Trip Mine is used for defending an area left alone for a while. Whenever an enemy touches the red infrared sensor, it'll detonate, causing an explosion dealing high amounts of damage to the person who detonated it and people near the person who detonated it. The Trip Mine has another sensing mode called Sensor Mode, which, when activated, makes it act like a spotter but it has a blue laser. Whenever a special enemy touches the blue laser, they'll be spotted for use to the heister. This can be useful for when the heisters are busy and they want to know if enemies are coming their way, so they will not get surprise attacked by a Cloaker that spawned or the Technician, or any special unit in general. Trip Mines are also useful for opening safes with the Shaped Charges skill. Trip Mine Skills Body Bags The Body Bags are concealing bags used in stealth to help secretly hide and transport a body. Appearance There are 3 body bags inside a black case with snap locks and a handle. The case is grey on the inside with metal lines to support the case up. Use The Body Bags are only usable in stealth because bodies cannot be hidden in loud heists. The player has only 1 body bag at the start of a heist (2 if the Cleaner Skill is owned). The body bag has no other special skills to upgrade it other than the skill Cleaner. Body Bag Skill Ammo Bag The Ammo Bag is a supportive equipment used for loud heists. Appearance The Ammo is a standard light brown ammo bag with a variety of ammunition inside it. Use The Ammo Bag's only use is to provide players ammo to their primary and secondary weapons. The ammo that gets depleted from the bag is dependent on how much ammo the heister needed for full ammo. No matter how much ammunition the player receives from the ammo bag, it will only take 1 use. The ammo bag (with the fireworks skill) can be used as a last resort for when the heister is getting overwhelmed with enemies. With Fireworks, it can be used to go on an all-out attack on the enemies to help support the criminal team. This effect only applies to the heister or whoever placed the ammo bag, although the ammo bag can be used by other teammates. Ammo Bag Skills Doctor Bag The Doctor Bag is a supportive equipment used for healing in loud heists. Appearance The Doctor Bag is a standard First Aid kit filled with medical items such as medical scissors, bandages, blood bags, etc. Use The Doctor Bag is used for healing teammates and the heister who owns it. Whenever someone is injured, they can use the doctor bag to fully regain health. The bag also has another function that removes all downs they had prior to using the Doctor Bag. Since heisters can only survive 3 downs before they get sent to custody, it can be useful to only use doctor bags after 3 downs, so that the number of downs get reverted to 0, and they'll have full health which makes it very efficient instead of using it without any downs on the heister's last bit of health. By default, Doctor Bags only have 2 uses. But if Extra Supplies and Doctor are aced, the Doctor Bag can be used up to 12 times (6 per doctor bag). Doctor Bag Skills Category:Gameplay Category:Player gear